Dirty Dancing
by Thin-K
Summary: Bladers learn that dancing can be sensual… Who will be leading who? And isn’t there more going on than just some defiant dancing? TalaBryan, KaiRei.
1. Chapter 1

K: First of all, many thanks to Lullaby Lily, who was so kind to beta almostall my stories... Thanx girl, I own you one... (Or more...: ) )

Anyway, ENJOY!

**Dirty dancing**

**By: K**

The music played a daring song. From the thirteen people who were in the club, only three were dancing. Their hips swinging defiantly.

Two boys and a girl. Flaming red, soft lilac and midnight black.

The boys were easily recognized by the seventeen bladers who entered, and all the teams held their breath. Except for one person. The blue-haired captain of the Blade Breakers looked amused around. But careful so nobody would see the little smile that was gracing his lips. None of them would notice it anyway. They were too fascinated by the sight in front of them. Never would they have guessed to see Tala and Bryan from the Demolition Boys like this.

The Falcon was dancing on his own. Looking at the two before him. Smiling.

The Wolf had his arm draped loosely around the girl's waist. His other arm free, and, depending on the music, it would move to the girl's side to lightly rest there, or go back to the place next to him where it could move as if on its own free will.

A pale arm was swung around the redhead's neck. The girl's other arm traveled from the arm around her waist to her blood red dress.

They stood extremely close to each other. Legs almost intertwined, hips moving against each other.

The rhythm guiding their movements.

Eyes closed, foreheads leaning against each other. They moved in perfect harmony. They moved as one.

The teams, who had finally set themselves down, watched the dance with big open eyes. Not quite believing what they were seeing.

Suddenly Kai stood up and, without saying a word, walked over to the dance floor. He stood still next to Bryan. Finally the Falcon saw him, and a small nod of the head was enough greeting for both of them.

And then the rhythm changed. An other song begun and the Phoenix began to move. Dancing as defiant as the other three.

Tala and the girl were still dancing together, until the redhead swirled her around. She left his arms and danced until she was in front of Bryan. In the arms of her new partner, they made the same moves as before. Until also the Falcon made her spin around. For a moment she stood still before the blue-haired youth. Then they both smiled. And Kai's arm found its way to the girl's waist, pulling her closer to him. They moved perfect together. Bending. Backwards. Forwards. Left. Right.

The girl's leg winded herself around Kai's, and the Phoenix made her lean backwards so far that the others thought that she was going to break her back.

The song kept on going and the other bladers could do nothing else but to watch.

Kai had surprised them once again, and who was that girl?

In the meantime, Tala had found the waiting arms of Bryan. And they were dancing the same movements as Kai and the girl. More surprise written on the bladers face.

When the song finally ended, the four dancers returned to the tables. They smirked softly when they saw some fear and a lot of surprise in their eyes.

Ordering four little bottles of Vodka, they set themselves down. Kai back next to Rei. The girl next to him. Than Tala and Bryan.

The silence remained and it wasn't broken until five minutes later. Rei, the most curious one, he's a Neko-Jin after all, wanted some answers.

"So… Anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

The four dancers changed knowing looks and smiled.

"What do we have to tell? We're in some kind of dancing. And we were doing, what you can expect in a dancing, dancing…"

Tala smiled innocently. And Rei rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean Ivanov."

If the redhead was surprised by the biting tone, he didn't show it. His smile was still on place.

"Well, first of all, I'd like you to meet Taen. She's my sister."

The girl next to him bowed her head softly as a greeting.

The look of utter surprise on their faces was priceless.

When they were all over the shock, they saw that she had the same ice-blue eyes as Tala. Strange combination… Ravenblack hair and light blue eyes…

After an other five more minutes, where the four dancers drunk their vodka, Rei broke the silence again.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?"

The three boys looked as on a command to Taen and she sighed softly.

"It seems I have an incredibly feeling for rhythm and music. Years ago I just started to dance like this, and those three followed. Of course it took them a while before they could move so fluently, but right now, they're experts…"

She smiled teasingly at the three next to her when she heard them groan softly.

Suddenly Taen turned her head, listening to the music, smiling broadly.

She stood up and took Rei's hand.

"Care to dance?"

The Tiger looked surprised at her, but nodded after a couple of seconds of hesitation.

He followed her to the dancefloor.

"But I don't know how to dance like that…"

She smiled gently.

"Don't worry, you'll learn it fast enough. You're a Neko-Jin after all…"

She turned to face Rei and gently guided the boy's left arm around her waist. She placed his right hand against her side. Her own right hand rested on his shoulder and with her left hand she pulled him closer. Letting it rest on his hip.

She started moving and saw a cute blush on his cheeks.

Just as she predicted, he was a fast learner, and a good dancer. His hips swinging gracefully and his moves matching the rhythm perfectly.

"Say… You like Kai ne?"

Her voice was a soft whisper.

Rei's eyes widened and he tensed up a bit.

Taen nodded against his shoulder.

"I thought so." A small smile gracing her lips.

She looked up in his golden eyes and frowned.

"What are you afraid for?"

Rei looked away and answered so softly that Taen had to strain her ears.

"I'm afraid for rejection… That he doesn't want me, that he loves someone else already…"

He looked back at her and suddenly she understood.

Shaking her head gently she laughed softly.

"No Rei. Kai is still single. We were together in a past a long time ago. But it wasn't really love. It was an escape from the Abbey's torturous ways. Besides, if you look close enough, you can see that he likes some one else."

Her smile said enough and he blinked.

"You mean…?"

She nodded and his smile broadened.

His dancing became more intensive. His moves stronger because of his joy.

"I never thought Rei could dance like that…"

Mariah's voice held a sad undertone, as if it scared her not to know something of her youth friend.

Kai frowned. 'What? She thinks she knows everything about him? Tsss… Bad luck.'

The Phoenix turned his attention back to the dance floor. Tala and Bryan had joined the spectacle, but the blue-haired captain had only eye for his team mate.

He was staring. Yes, he was dreaming. Whishing it would be him in the Neko-Jin's arms.

Only two people saw Kai off guard. Taen and Mariah.

A soft hiss of hate escaped the pink-haired girl's lips. That cold-hearted bastard was not allowed to look at _her_ Rei like that…

But then she saw Rei look back at him. She saw their eyes lock and the truthful smile on his face. And she instantly knew that he was never going to be hers. He had already made a decision, and it wasn't her.

She quickly stood up and left the dancing. Once outside she let her tears fall. Softly, without making a sound. And suddenly she felt a warm, gentle hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and looked in the worried eyes of Kevin. He held out a handkerchief, not saying a word. His eyes and actions said enough.

'Yes, perhaps I can give it a try.'

A small smile appeared and hand in hand they walked back to the hotel where they all stayed.

Back inside, the song had come to an end.

Bryan went back to his seat and Taen fell back in her brother's arms.

Rei on the other hand, walked over to his captain. A confident smile on his face. When their eyes had locked a couple of minutes ago, he had known that Taen had been right. Kai did feel something for him. And he wasn't going to ruin his chance.

He took the Phoenix' hand and dragged him to the dancefloor.

"I saw you danced wonderful before. With Taen. Care to repeat that with me?"

His voice had a flirting tone that made shivers run down Kai's spine. The blue-haired youth nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

Their eyes locked again and both teens were lost in the depths in front of them. Out of the distance they heard the soft whistles of Tala, Bryan and Taen.

The distance between their faces was shrinking and soon their lips brushed over each other.

They pulled away and smiled gently.

Rei's head resting on Kai's shoulder. His soft lips gently caressing the skin of his captain's neck. The Phoenix moaned softly. His arms taking a closer grip on his Tiger. Their dancing becoming even more sensual.

Taen had left the dancefloor. Leaving her brother in the careful and loving arms of Bryan.

Yes, it was perfect like this.

The dancing continued 'till late in the night. Joy surrounded every one. And their laughter was sometimes heard outside, where passengers would hold still for a second, and smile.

Yes, it was perfect like this… They had, like the song said, the time of their life…

The end.

K: So, you know it... Review please...


	2. Author's note

K:

Well, I think perhaps I need to explain some things, because I got some reviews and mails of people who said that they couldn't picture the dancing. Well, let me give you some advice. : )

I wrote this one-shot while I was listening to the music of the movie "Dirty Dancing" (With Jennifer Grey and Patrick Swayze). And while I was writing, the dancing-scenes were playing in my head. So, if you want to picture the dancing, I would say: go see that movie! Because it truly is a wonderful movie!

Anyway, thanx for reading and reviewing!

Hugs

K


End file.
